


Fallen

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: Haruno Sakura was never one to be called normal. Her bright emerald eyes clashed with her cherry blossom pink hair made sure of that. However, what no one knows is how a child of two earth toned parents came into being. As Sakura grows up as a human child, stripped of her divinity as a God, she learns that mortals are more complex than she originally thought.





	Fallen

Fallen  
Prologue

The newly dubbed Haruno child opened her hazy sea green eyes to stare at the world around her. Her mother Mebuki held her close to her chest as she smiled at her newborn daughter. “She’s beautiful, Kizashi!” She whispered with glee as her dark chocolate eyes teared up. 

“What shall we name her, dear?” The tired woman’s husband asked as he sat next to his family and brushed the sandy stray hairs away from his wife’s sweaty face. “She has very unique colouring, pink hair. Say were you seeing a dashing young man behind my back?” He questioned jokingly. 

“Kizashi, how could you say that. You should know the only man in this world for me is you.” She frowned in mock offense. “How about Sakura? Her looks are enough to be the embodiment of spring, don’t you think?” Her husband chuckled at the notion. “I think it’s wonderful, Ki-koi. Our little sakura blossom.”

*Six Years Later*  
(04:30)

“Sakura-chan, come down for breakfast!” Mebuki yelled up the stairs.

The young girl sat at her desk painting strange symbols on a piece of paper. “In a mere moment, kaa-san!” She yelled towards her opened door. They almost had this seal right. It had been close to a year since their mortal body was developed enough to remember who they were. No, who they are. A god struck down from the heavens. Stripped of their divinity. Born again as a lowly human. Her hand twitched in anger. “Kuso!” She ripped the paper off of the pad and threw it behind her. She dipped her brush in the opalescent ink and started again.

“Sakura! You’ve been up here since you’ve woken up. Come out here and eat with your family.” The woman huffed at her child from the deep navy painted door frame. “Understood, kaa-san.” Sakura frowned and shook her head in disappointment at not being able to finish her work when she was sure she finally got it right. She slid out of the metal chair and followed her patron to the kitchenette down the hall. Kizashi sat at the table with a newspaper in his hands, blocking his view of the already set table. “How is your newest work coming along, sweetie? I saw you up late last night working on it.” He commented with a gruff voice. “It is very near completion, Tou-san.” She indulged the man in his idle morning chatter. “And what will this magic circle do?” Her mother butted in while passing out plates piled with food. “This runic seal will aid this one in the retrieval of thy true form.” She stated with an upright turn of her nose, snuffing their usage of the word “magic circle”. 

They have told them of their plans to return to Shinkai as soon as possible, but their mortal patrons shrug it off as their imagination running wild after being read a particularly unfactual book before bedtime. The fools have all but forgotten the reality of kami, writing them off as legends and myths. No doubt due to that one’s interference. They should have rid this realm of that terrible creature when it found the ability to see the Shinkai. It brought forth a new age of man and destroyed the balance of peace and war. Nonetheless, Izanagi and Izanami have ordered no action against it so nothing can be done. 

The pink haired jolted out of her thoughts as her okaa-san removed the plate from in front of her. “Sakura-chan, why don’t you go out for a little bit today. It can’t be good for you to be sitting around inside all day.” The women commented as she started the dishes. “Hai, okaa-san.” She replied with a simple nod while leaving the table to go to her room. “Mebuki, let’s go get the shop started up.” The dark brown haired man stood up and gathered his things.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary-
> 
> Shinkai: Kami are believed to be "hidden" from this world, and inhabit a complementary existence that mirrors our own: shinkai (神界, "the world of the kami").  
> Takemikazuchi: (建御雷 or 武甕槌, "Brave-Awful-Possessing" or "Thunder-God") is a deity in Japanese mythology, considered a god of thunder and sword god.  
> Takefutsu: 建布都神, "Brave-Snapping-Deity".  
> Toyofutsu: 豊布都神, "Luxuriant-Snapping Deity".  
>  Ikazuchi no Kami: 武甕雷男神, Its early translator Aston styled the name simply as Ikazuchi no Kami or "The Thunder-God".  
> Izanagi: ("The Male-Who-invites"), the god of creation who severs the head of the fire deity Kagu-tsuchi ("Shining-Elder"), whereupon the blood from the "ten-grasp sabre" or "ten-fist sword (Totsuka-no-Tsurugi)" splattered the rocks and gave birth to several deities. The blood from the sword-tip engendered one triad of deities, and the blood from near the base of the blade produced another triad that included Takemikazuchi.  
> Ame-no-ohabari: The name of the ten-fist sword wielded by Izanagi otherwise known as Itsu-no-ohabari. (Takemikazuchi is referred in some passages as the child of Itsu-no-ohabari.)  
> Ōkuninushi: (大国主, "Great Land Master"), believed to be originally the ruler of Izumo Province, until he was replaced by Ninigi. In compensation, he was made ruler of the unseen world of spirits and magic. He is believed to be a god of nation-building, farming, business, and medicine.  
> Kariginu: (狩衣, "hunting cloak"), a broad-sleeved outer cloak with round, overlapping collar worn by nobles and male gods.
> 
> I do not own any Naruto characters.


End file.
